


Ballerina Heavy

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bears, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Heavy had learned once he had become involved with the Medic was to be flexible. The older man had strange tastes, and the Heavy was always on his toes around his lover, this time, quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballerina Heavy

One thing Heavy had learned once he had become involved with the Medic was to be flexible. The older man had… strange tastes, to say the least; from foot fetishism to vivisection to somnophilia, the Heavy was always on his toes around his lover.

This time, quite literally.

Or, at least, he would be, if he weren’t certain that attempting to go en pointe unsupported would break his ankles. The Medic hadn’t asked him to perform, however, only to wear the elaborate ballerina costume he had mysteriously procured (and in Heavy’s size, no less!). Slipping into the feathered and sequined bodice, Heavy did not feel embarrassed. He had worn women’s clothing before, even before meeting the Medic—a side-effect of being the only boy in a family of women. The shimmer and flounciness felt natural to him, and, depending on the outfit, sometimes felt quite sexy. The tutu didn’t bring out his sultry side so much as it made him feel a bit more graceful, which, due to his size and proportions, was something he did not feel often.

He considered this as he slid the silk stockings up his legs and connected them to the garter belt around his waist. Unlike most tutus, the bodice did not cover his lower half. Rather, the only thing covering his genitals and rear were the slight sag of the skirt. Not wearing underwear with pants was one thing, but with a skirt, it was liberating, and arousing, which was something Heavy greatly enjoyed about these strange forays with his lover: He always felt desirable. He grinned to himself as he secured the ribbons of the pointe shoes around his ankles.

When he emerged into the infirmary, Medic was waiting close by. Heavy smiled demurely and stood on tiptoe, doing a little twirl that made his skirt flare, offering a glimpse of what lay beneath. “What do you think, Doctor?” Heavy asked coyly. Medic licked his lips.

“In Russia, ballet is a grand tradition, is it not?” Medic asked, circling the younger man, taking in his appearance. Heavy replied affirmatively, and Medic reached out to graze his fingertips over the fine details of the beadwork. “All those lithe, female bodies prancing about the stage, weightless, lifted so easily by the males who serve as little more than moving platforms. Pah!” he scoffed, standing again in front of the larger man, placing his hands on the sides of the round belly. “They do not know true beauty. This,” he emphasized by sliding his hands up Heavy’s front, “this is the epitome of human attractiveness. This is perfection.”

Heavy chuckled softly. “Doctor says such sweet things.” Medic’s face twisted into a familiar grin.

“Mein beautiful seductress,” he whispered, “let us show them the real poetry in motion.”

Before long, the doctor had pinned his ballerina against an exam table, hands roving the vast body and tongue probing the soft and willing mouth. Heavy shuddered as the cold metal pressed against his bare buttocks, but it warmed quickly as his body did as well, blood pumping furiously to his face and his groin as Medic’s hands slid beneath the layers of tulle to brush teasingly against his cock. Heavy groaned at the contact; his cock twitched in response.

“You like that, don’t you?” Medic rasped out, teasing him again and again. Heavy bit his lip and nodded, digging his fingers into Medic’s shoulders. “How much do you want it?”

“So much, Doctor,” Heavy panted, trying to thrust his hips closer to the other man’s, “please, touch me, touch me.”

Medic rewarded him by wrapping his fingers around the larger man’s forming erection and coaxed it to full hardness. Heavy groaned, thrusting shallowly into the tunnel of Medic’s hand. In the meantime, Medic trailed kisses over Heavy’s neck and shoulder, biting and sucking along the way, leaving little red marks that would soon fade to purple.

“You want more than this, don’t you?” he whispered, using his free hand to play with his lover’s balls, “what do you want, mein hure?”

Grasping Medic’s shoulders, the Heavy replied in a near-whisper. “Fuck me, Doctor,” he swallowed, then gasped as Medic left a particularly hard bite, “fuck my ass.”

Medic’s dark chuckle reverberated through Heavy’s chest, and he barely had time to wonder where the jar of lubricant had come from before a slick finger began to slide into him. “Oh, my beautiful whore,” Medic crooned, urging the younger man with his hands to sit on the table to provide better access to his ass, “tell me you love it.”

“I love it, Doctor,” came the unhesitant reply as Heavy lay back on the table, wrapping his legs around the doctor’s waist, “love being your whore.”

“My dirty girl,” Medic grinned, pushing the skirt of the tutu up to reveal the Heavy’s aching erection. Still working fingers in and out of his ass, Medic leaned forward to take the member into his mouth. Heavy moaned and reflexively reached out to tangle his fingers in Medic’s hair. The older man closed his eyes contentedly, sighing around the rigid cock, tonguing the head and frenulum before taking it deep into his throat.

Heavy cried out, bucking against the hot mouth around him and the fingers inside him, the sensations becoming too much for him to bear. “Doctor, I am—” but Medic didn’t stop, and in a second, Heavy came down the man’s throat. Medic took it easily, and the action of him swallowing drew the Heavy’s orgasm out with long, slow contractions of muscle.

He was still breathing heavily when Medic finally released him, and the older man smiled, reaching up to pull Heavy in for a kiss. The doctor’s tongue slid along his lover’s deliberately, and he grinned when the kiss broke. “You love tasting yourself in the mouth of another man, don’t you, my filthy whore?” he rasped, fingers still inside him rubbing slowly against the spot that made Heavy squirm.

“Yes. Yes. But… need more. Need you inside me,” Heavy panted.

“I am already inside you, schatz,” Medic twisted his fingers for emphasis and Heavy’s hips jolted.

“Nyet. Need your cock in me,” he looked down over the beaded bodice and layered skirt, eyes dark and full of desire, “please, Doctor.”

The Medic sighed. “Oh, my beautiful ballerina,” he stroked one great cheek, “let us make beautiful music.”

Removing his fingers from his lover, the Medic slicked his penis instead and eased it into Heavy’s entrance. They moaned together as Medic pushed all the way inside, sighing when he pulled back out again, and over and over, until Heavy cried out with each thrust as Medic increased the tempo. Heavy’s skirts bounced with the motion, the stiff fabric providing a steady rhythm to accompany the sounds of slick and slapping flesh and their harmonious cries.

The beat eventually reached a crescendo with Medic pounding mercilessly into his lover as Heavy merely held on to him, voice ragged as he shouted each time his prostate was hit. Medic came inside him, hands clamping down hard on Heavy’s hips. He thrust until the waves of pleasure ended, but even after, he did not pull out.

Leaning forward, Medic rested his chin on Heavy’s broad chest, smiling up at him, his predatory demeanor fading. “Was it good for you, mein liebe?”

“Da, Doctor,” Heavy smiled back, content in this space between bizarre fantasy and beautiful reality.


End file.
